


Пустые письма

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Саске отправляется в долгие странствия, чтобы разобраться в себе. И пишет Наруто стихи, которые не стоило бы отправлять… Иногда он возвращается в деревню с докладом. Иногда односложные доклады (или и вовсе пустые свитки) присылает с ястребом. Иногда что-то идет не так, и они встречаются где-то вне деревни. Их взаимоотношения - вне деревни. Вне времени и пространства, как и сам Саске. И что бы ни происходило в Конохе, Наруто всегда лично отправляется на встречу, если Саске пишет письмо.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Письмо 1. Возвращение

Солнечным светом тканы твои одежды,  
И на щеках полосы как лучи.  
Нам никогда больше не быть как прежде,  
Бей ли и злись,  
Имя мое кричи...

Если приду, впустишь?  
Конечно, впустишь.  
Если засну, только не прогоняй.  
Где-то внутри воет, замерзши, пустошь.  
Дай ей тепла...  
Или же нагоняй...

Нет ничего кроме простого "между".  
Руку свою мне одолжи на час.  
Ну а потом наглухо сшей одежды,  
И никогда не вспоминай о нас.


	2. Письмо 2. Полулуние

Половина луны  
на моем горизонте.  
Эта чаша полна  
до узорных краев.

Эти взгляды красны.  
Мое сердце на взлете.  
Пусть увидит луна,  
как прощались без слов.

Были губы на вкус  
горьковаты разлукой,  
были руки хладны,  
хоть и ночь горяча.

Не свиданье - конфуз.  
На источниках с другом  
только мы, мы одни.  
Так к чему нам печаль?

Я не помню других  
Ни имен, ни обетов.  
В разум мой только он  
Ключ давно подобрал.

Пусть не вспомнит стихи,  
Губы, руки... об этом.  
Я в хокаге влюблен.  
То мой главный провал.


	3. Письмо 3. Приказ

Ты не напишешь и приказа.  
Тебе не до меня теперь.  
Мой долг врага и камикадзе  
Тебя хранить,   
мальчишка-зверь.

Прости, что скудные послания  
Не доставляют в свете дня -  
Хотелось знать бы мне заранее,  
Когда вам хочется меня,  
Хокаге. 

Чистое, как небо,  
Мое письмо без строк и строф.  
И только одному.   
Что слепок  
Души, отринувшей любовь.


	4. Письмо 4. Ответы

Ищу, все растеряв ответы,  
И не задав ещё вопрос.  
Вернусь к утру однажды, летом,  
И ты меня, как встарь, найдешь.

На равных сядем в парке, рядом,  
Под кроной вековой в тени,  
Ты не поднимешь даже взгляда  
И руку не подашь - тони.

Мне всех милее предвкушение  
Случайных встреч, дыхания, слов.

Ты знаешь это прегрешение,  
Ты на него  
Готов?  
Готов?..

Так будет сладостью разлука,  
Когда отправлюсь снова в путь,  
Искать и знать:  
какая скука -  
Ответы там, где сердцем ждут.


	5. Письмо 5. Пропуск в деревню

На твою взаимность  
Я б отправил сотню  
Белоснежных птиц -  
Что бумага стерпит,  
Кроме лжи болотной  
И обиды спиц.

Не считаясь с честью,  
Мне шептал о боге  
Ласковый ручей.  
Я, к нему припавши,  
Был как люд убогий -  
Ранен, злой, ничей.

Бог сошел, что пламя,  
И ручей с шипением  
Растворил в себе.  
"Я на небе слышал  
Каждое падение,  
Каждый ваш побег.  
Научите бога  
Быть таким же черствым,  
Чтобы не сгорать".  
Так сказал, и пеплом  
Обратился. Поздно  
Убегать костра.

Так и мне не скрыться  
От тебя, я знаю,  
Но проигран бой.  
Вновь тобой повержен:  
Отлучен от рая -  
У огня не стой.

Ничему не учит  
Жизнь меня, и смерти  
Я плохой студент.  
Пусть к тебе направлюсь,  
Был просрочен летом  
Проходной  
Билет.


	6. Письмо 6. Штабное

\- Наруто,  
говоришь,  
Я “ничего не знаю”?

Хочешь сказать,  
Простая истина - сиблинг лжи?

Маме своей скажи.

\- Что еще за "сиблинг",  
придурок?  
Не выражайся при мне.

\- … 

\- … 

\- Вы#бать б, да на столе.


	7. Письмо 7. Тайный

Ты "не умеешь писать так красиво, как я"?  
Правда.   
А знаешь, что правда еще?  
Я не способен как ты полюбить.

И моря  
Сходятся водами раз в две декады.  
Просчет?

Мы - облака, что бежали от месяца врозь,  
Только у звезд были планы иные, увы,  
А небосвод - это полость, где лунная ось  
Водит кругами рой тучек и молнии-швы.  
Это последний рубеж. Даже странно,  
Ведь то -  
Ты. Ну а я, как безумный, все время сбегал.

Простыни в доме твоем - это словно холсты,  
Как мне собрать натюрморт? Торс, ухмылка, нога...  
Или рука? Или обе, и обе - в моей?  
Это какое-то гендзюцу? Ну, отвечай!

С каждым моим возвращением ты будто старей,  
В каждом твоем избегании ответа - “прощай”.

Может, расскажешь жене, кто тебя залюбил  
Так, что останутся шрамы? И этот укус.

Я никого в целом свете уже не боюсь,  
Только тебя. И того, что со мной ты   
прогнил.

Ты изменился с любым поцелуем из ста   
Сотен. Мне вряд ли теперь пережить миллион.  
Что же, пора. Не провожай, я  
Устал.  
Хватит внушать и тебе, и себе   
Этот сон.


	8. Письмо 8. Мишени

Кровь на моих руках,  
На одежде,

Сердце,

Что кровоточит медленней  
Каждый год.  
Завтра я буду чуточку, но  
Не прежний.

Если его кто-то не заберёт.

Пальцы грубы  
В белых бинтах,  
Мозолях,  
Но на лице  
Старой улыбки свет.  
В ночь приходя, сбросишь у входа  
Дзори,  
Сколько бы нас не разделяло лет.

Ты не грусти,  
Все, что прошло -  
Как лето  
Перед очередным  
На урок звонком.  
Стали взрослей,  
Больше  
В душе и нетто.  
И?  
Как всегда,  
Ходим вокруг гуськом.

Что бы сказал,  
если б узнал, Какаши?  
Ученики слушаться не хотят.  
Я бы давно в памяти, в мыслей каше  
Снова хотел тех отыскать ребят.  
Были честны,  
С целями как кунаи,  
прямо летят в "яблочко" без затей.

Брат научил их запускать кругами.  
Разница в чем  
Целей и сверхидей?

Ты не криви  
Мне траекторий смутных  
Или душой, пламенной, словно мир.  
Бывший в огне вряд ли читает сутры -  
Времени нет,   
Жизнь - то не храм, а тир.

Наш же огонь -  
Это иное свойство.  
Дай мне углей,  
Щеки измажь золой.  
Буду как ты,  
Искренность и Упорство.  
Маски надев,  
Плащ и бинты  
долой.


	9. Письмо 9. Прощай

Время пришло,   
я ушел.  
Не провожай до ворот.  
Может, я просто осел?  
Может быть, ты идиот?

Что ж, я не буду “опять”.  
В общем... и не говори.  
Время пришло убегать -  
Надо успеть до зари.

Это не длится “уже”  
Или не длилось “совсем”?  
Мы же такое клише -  
То, что запомнилось всем.

Больше не стоит писать.  
Может, не буду. И что?  
Ветер в твоих волосах  
Ныне безудержный шторм.

Можно забросить стихи  
И заниматься другим.

...Но до последней строки  
Мысли наполнены им.

Чувства - лишь черная тушь.  
Тело-бумага мое.  
Время заканчивать. 

Муж, будь этим всем   
Для нее.


	10. Письмо 10. Х

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Иероглиф, обозначающий цифру 10, выглядит как крест (十, ”дзю”).

В воздухе тьма и гроза.  
Мир чем-то страшным  
заряжен.  
Тьма и гроза - это я.  
Ты не важен.

Воздух способен стыть.  
Это такое свойство.  
Знаешь, а все-таки ты такое  
скотство.

Воздух силу дает  
Молниям, бьющим в небо.  
Только моею слабостью  
Ты и не был.

Воздуха, дай дышать.  
Пламя мое не вечно.  
И потому я найду того,  
Кто залечит.

Там, в облаках, лишь дождь,  
Нет ни цветов, ни сада.  
Воздух, и тот назойлив,  
Если надо.

Мне бы припасть к земле,  
Поцеловать губами,  
Ветер меня несет  
На свои татами.

Снова сраженье ждет  
На небесах   
крылатых.  
Раньше то горячило,  
Легко и свято.

Что же теперь,   
мой вздох?  
Чем мне дышать  
до боли?  
Сыты по горло этой своей  
“любовью”.


	11. Письмо 11. Дерево, в которое попала молния

Однажды я видел   
Дерево, в которое попала молния.  
Где-то на пустошах.  
Оно полыхало  
Прямо под проливным дождем,  
И пламени будто  
Все было мало.

И затем обуглилось,  
Стало черным,  
И этой сажи хватило бы, чтобы  
Написать сто тысяч  
Стихов о несчастной любви,  
Безнадежных и глупых, как и мы.

Через много месяцев   
Я возвращался мимо,  
И решил проведать  
Мертвое дерево.  
Оно стало монстром  
Средь чудной поляны,  
Черное с зеленью.  
Контраст нереальный.

И позже я снова  
Встретил тебя,  
Мы обменялись обычными фразами,  
И я понял, кого мне напомнило дерево.  
И ощутил - из ладони моей бьет молния.

Тогда я не стал  
Поднимать эту тему,  
Не стал тебя мучать  
Метафор безумием.  
Но может быть, если  
Оставить в покое,   
Ты раны залечишь,  
И листья скроют шрамы,

Которыми я наградил  
Твое бедное сердце.


	12. Письмо 12. Двенадцатая ночь

Двенадцать базовых печатей  
Сложи с моей рукой.  
С тобой полдня и тех не хватит  
Исполниться тоской.

Считаем звезды на опушке,  
Молчит мой зодиак.  
С тобой всегда как на... на мушке.  
Чего задумал враг?

Уж дважды шесть усталых суток  
В деревне проторчал,  
А ты скулишь голодной сукой:  
“Останься”, “не ... с плеча“.

В финале пьесы будет утро,  
И как обычно, в путь.  
И как обычно, ты, Наруто,  
Проложишь мой маршрут.

Но уходя, теперь уж точно  
Не обернусь.   
Нет. Нет!

...Ну кто придумал этот бл#дский  
Тринадцатый рассвет?


	13. Письмо 13. Моя смерть

У Смерти синие глаза,  
И голубые небеса  
В них отражаются навеки.  
Тем, кто, как я, стремился в ад,  
Подарит рай единый взгляд,  
Пока сомкнутся с грустью веки. 

И если прахом станет плоть,  
Никак мне смерть не побороть,  
И в схватке больше не схлестнуться.  
Но напоследок ближе стать  
И алый рот поцеловать  
Хочу, не осуждай безумца.

Пусть танец наш давно кружит,  
Мне без тебя не в радость жизнь,  
Мне все постыло, все неважно.  
И сколько б я не убивал,  
Твой взгляд горящий и оскал  
Жду, как кинжал раскрытый ножны. 

Мне все твердят, что Смерти нет.  
Я лично видел силуэт,  
В тенях и светом облеченный.  
И голубые небеса  
В твоих расширенных глазах.  
В них даже я - навек прощенный.


	14. Письмо 14. P.S.

Ты - на воде палый лист.  
Я - то, что лист этот сбило.  
Молнией в крону.  
Проснись.  
Плыть по теченью постыло.

То, что навеки в груди,  
Плавит скелет ради жара.  
Ты - то, что может уйти,  
Но не желает - что, жалость?

Что заставляет тебя  
Вновь по следам отправляться?  
Не заметаю. А зря.  
Не обещаю, но пальцы

Снова выводят слова  
Прямо на шелковой коже.  
Если судьба и права...  
Только ли в том, что похожи?

Где мне ответы найти?  
Нет во мне прежней уж силы.  
Столько прошли на пути,  
Что это даже... красиво.

То, что деревья горят  
По мановению ветра.  
То, что затопят моря  
Душу и сердце поэта.

То, что огромную рать  
Скинуло вниз, сокрушило.  
То, что, пусть хочется спать,  
Но не проснемся в могиле.

Ты - это имя мое.  
Хочешь мое? Мне не жалко.  
Солнцем, что в небе встает,  
Той у обочины палкой,

Яркой до боли звездой  
Или ужаснейшей болью,  
Ты остаешься со мной.

Саске,  
не твой, но  
с любовью.


	15. Бонус: 3 письма от Наруто

**1\. Скомканное**

Саске.  
Я не умею писать красиво.  
Как ты.  
Но я постараюсь.

Вкратце.  
Как попросить остаться?

Это невыносимо.  
Саске.  
Прошу, ну не надо только  
Делать такое лицо,  
Как обычно -   
Это же попросту  
Неприлично.

Стесняюсь думать,  
Саске...  
Ну ты понял.

Пожалуйста, возвращайся  
живым.  
Я останусь  
тоже.  
Саске.  
Саске.  
Саске.

На иней похожий  
Саске.  
Глотающий стоны,  
Холодный и с#чий  
Саске.  
О господи боже,  
Саске.

Сожги, как получишь.  
Ну или же выжги  
Наш символ   
На коже.

Саске,  
Меня не забудешь,  
Сколько бы не убегай.  
Я рядом, я близко,  
Я где-то потерянный рай.

Но лучше б ты, Саске,  
Вернулся обратно домой.  
За каменной маской,  
Я знаю, какой ты   
живой.

***

**2\. Я тоже могу написать какую-нибудь пафосную ерунду, придурок**

Есть 2 луны на небосводе:  
Прекрасна полная луна,  
Она сиянием затмевает  
И звезды,  
От любви бледна.  
А тонкий месяц темноглазый  
Совсем иной.  
Он не речист,  
Хитер, находчив, черновласый  
Он трубочист.

И чтоб луна в своем величии  
Могла поспорить с солнцем дня,  
Он путь ей пролагает чистый,  
Не зная отдыха трудясь.

Взамен луна легко и нежно  
Всегда сольется с ним в одно.

Ты видишь это с пиков снежных,  
В лесах, где травы полотном,  
Любому из живущих в мире  
Подлунном очевидна связь,  
Что рождена на небе сиром  
И жизнь ему дает, смеясь.

Луна и месяц - наши души,  
В ладонях или на сердцах,  
Неважно - главное, послушай,  
Союз решен на небесах.

Так хватит, воин, в битву рваться,  
Приди ко мне в ночи слепой.  
Она умеет изъясняться  
И нам поможет. Кончен бой.

Твою катану не затупишь,  
Так пусть проложит нам тропу -  
Среди созвездий было б глупо  
Сменить оружье на ступу.

Но ты по-прежнему блистаешь,  
И я все пламенней горю.  
Ну кто на целом свете знает,  
Как воют на луну в раю?

***

**3\. Жестокое**

Больше не жду.  
И не желаю.  
Ветер подул -  
Вскинулась стая,  
И в небеса  
Прочь улетела.

Это чидори,  
Только всем телом?

Это тебя мне все искалось?  
Это тогда?   
“Было” и “стало”.

Ты же как кот,  
Хочешь - уходишь.  
Я не живот-  
ное.

Ты водишь,

Воля твоя.  
Мне надоело.

Ты как всегда,  
Черный и белый.

Вот бы обнять,  
Или… не знаю.  
Пламя-броня,  
Сердце из стали.

Даже глаза -  
Тоже двоякость.  
Что б ни сказал -  
Грубость и пакость.

В этом весь ты.  
Колкий кунаем,  
Сладкий, как дым -  
И исчезаешь.

Я не могу  
Больше.  
Мне больно.  
Выдай врагу -  
Смерть для достойных.  
Ну а рыдать  
Над фотоснимком...

Бывший как рать  
Горек и хлипок. 

Слабостью ты  
В венах растекся.  
Нужно воды  
И антиокса.

Просто забыть,  
Выжечь. Не мешкай.  
Вечный самшит  
В шоги - лишь пешкой.


End file.
